The Angel's Fairy
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Instead of being found by the Peters Bloom was found instead by a certain blond woman in a catsuit from Paradigm city. Watched as the Bearer of the Dragon Flame is raised by Angel and her overprotective mother Vera. AU OOC Good! Motherly! Overprotective! Vera Motherly! Overprotective Angel! Overprotective! Roger. Rated T


**Winx Club and Big O**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if just before Angel's mother Vera came to Paradigm city Angel came across a burning building with a certain red haired blue eyed baby in it? After accidently sharing blood with the baby Angel adopts the child as her own giving her a different appearance and two particular birthmarks on her back. AU OOC Good! Motherly! Overprotective! Vera)**

"Huh?" One very pretty blond woman in all pink by the name of Angel asked herself looking over at a burning building nearby as the fire fighters tried to put it out. She thought she had heard something, a crying to be precise. She quickly passed it off as her frazzled nerves, she had just gone on a date and actually _kissed_ Roger Smith when she heard the song being sung. Almost instantly she backed away from her crush? Boyfriend? She didn't know what to call Roger now but it certainly wasn't acquaintance anymore. She had took off running towards where the song was originating from calling back that she had to leave now, but she'd call him later. She was almost to the meeting place when she came across a burning building, that wasn't from the robot attack that had taken place just a moment ago.

Angel was just walking past the doorway to the burning building when she heard it again, crying. There was crying like that of some baby's she had seen with their mothers on the street side one day but there wasn't a baby in sight. In fact the crying seemed to be coming from…inside the FIRE!?

"Shit! There's a baby in there!" Angel yelled taking off towards the fire without a seconds thought or hesitation. One of the Military Police on scene had tried to stop her but a kick straight to the family jewels by a woman wearing high heels left him groaning on the ground in pain while Angel continued into the burning building.

"Ah!" Angel said covering her face instinctively as a piece of ceiling fell not too far away from her almost as soon as she entered the building. She quickly moved her pink shirt up to cover her mouth to protect her from the smoke while the baby cried again, only it seemed to be coming from above her now.

"Damnitt! Where's the baby? One of the upper floors?" Angel asked herself rhetorically as she searched what she could of the lower floors and saw no sign of any child. With a curse Angel took off to the upper floor of the building, hoping the kid was on the second floor instead of the third because the stairway to the third floor had already fallen away.

"Ah there you are little one." Angel said in relief as she caught sight of the crying baby, only to freeze when she got closer. The baby was surrounded by a flame red dome that the fire was avoiding for some reason. Another piece of ceiling fell close to the baby, causing Angel to curse again as she darted forward and scooped the child up into her arms. For some reason the baby immediately stopped crying and blinked up at Angel curiously.

Angel took a quick moment to observe the baby, she was a cute and small little girl with short flame red hair and brilliant cyan blue eyes. A glint of gold around the child's neck caught Angel's attention as she gently moved the blanket from around the child in order to see what it was. Much to her surprise the child had a pure golden necklace around her tiny neck with the word Bloom etched into it.

"Bloom hmm? I guess that must be your name little one. Now let's get out of here." Angel said rewrapping the child in its blanket and moving as if to head back down the stairs with the baby in her arms.

"Gah!" Angel gasped in pain while the baby began crying when a piece of wood with several nails sticking out fell right next to them, the nails scrapping open a shallow but bleeding wound on both Angel and little Bloom. Angel paid no mind to her bleeding cut as she watched the stairway to the first floor crumble away with a curse, she didn't even notice as the blood from her cut got into little Bloom's wound. A quick look around showed no other way out so Angel sighed and tightened her grip on the baby, moving towards the back of the apartment building where there weren't any bystanders to witness anything.

"Remind me not to do that again little one. Now let's get out of here! No time to drop you off anywhere so I guess you're coming with me!" Angel said groaning slightly when she launched herself through a window and landed unsteadily on her feet and balancing herself with one hand, the other holding Bloom tightly. As soon as she regained her bearings Angel ran off down the street, careful to keep from being spotted, until she reached where the singing was taking place.

Just outside the building Angel noticed something was off about Bloom. For one Bloom had been quiet for a while now when she should probably be screaming her tiny head off. For another her hair color changed which caused Angel to utter a soft curse when she realized what must have happened.

"The cuts, my blood must have entered her cut. That mixed our blood together and…turned her into my daughter." Angel said staring at the now strawberry blond haired baby in shock as the child opened her eyes again, showing their now startling blue-grey color. The gray probably coming from Angel's mother. No one understood how the blood adoption worked; they only knew that it did but not all the time only very rarely. The only other successful blood adoption Angel knew about was her own, when her mother blood adopted her as a small child. The thought of her mother made Angel nearly grown, as if her mother wasn't protective of her enough, finding out that she now had a granddaughter would send the older woman off the deep end!

"Well my little Bloom time to face the choir." Angel said with a small nervous grin as she looked down at her new daughter, and boy didn't that thought put her in a tizzy. She'd never thought that she of all people would be a mother, even if only by adoption.

Carefully picking her way through the run down building they gathered in Angel slowly but surely made her way towards her people with little Bloom nestled safely and quietly in her arm.

"What exactly do you all think you're doing holding a little ceremony in the middle of the night?!" Angel asked walking past a large piece of what used to be a stairway and coming across the group of Union members singing, being led by a single familiar woman in the front.

"Well hello there my little Angel. I thought you'd be the last to sho-." The leader, Angels mother Vera and agent 12 of the Union, said turning around only to stop and stare at the sight of her daughter standing there with a baby in one arm looking around curiously.

"Who is that child?" Vera asked ignoring her daughters question as to why she was there in Paradigm city. This question caused Angel to grin sheepishly and embarrassedly while her next words caused the Union agents to gape while Vera nearly flew off the handle.

"Um…Mom say 'hi' to your new granddaughter Bloom."


End file.
